1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus for use in, for example, a vehicle, to hold a mobile electronic device and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device holder, which includes an upper holder frame shell, a bottom holder frame shell attached to the bottom side of the upper holder frame shell, three first clamping members respectively slidably mounted in respective sliding ways of the bottom holder frame shell for holding a mobile electronic device, a gear wheel rotatable to move the first clamping members in and out of the upper and bottom holder frame shells, a retractable second clamping member slidably mounted in one sliding way of the bottom holder frame shell and adjustable to one of a series of length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile electronic device may be used in a motor vehicle to hold a mobile electronic device (such as iPad, iPhone, electronic book, tablet PC, etc.), facilitating reading and charging. As conventional mobile electronic devices are specifically designed for holding a particular mobile electronic device, different mobile electronic devices shall be used for holding different mobile electronic devices. It is not economic to prepare a set of mobile electronic device holders for selectively holding one of a number of different types or sizes of mobile electronic devices.